lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden Irving
Windsor, Ontario |resides = |typen=2 |type1=LPW2 |type2=LPW |winpct=255 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A |debut = | finisher = "Tsunami Strike" (Dragonrana, with a Double Axe Handle when landing on the shoulders) |music =''"Up is Down"'' by Hans Zimmer |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = High Flyer |will =• Use quick maneuvers • Taunt to the crowd before the Tsunami Strike • Take risks • Try to prove he's the best |wont =• Cheat to win • Go back on a promise or a bet |trainer =Scott Delaney, Shane Sewell, Anthony Carelli |handler =Adam C. | championships = Currently none }} Aiden Irving is a Canadian born wrestler-turned-manager who wrestled on the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), managing Shock. Early life Learning from the Experts Growing up, Aiden Irving lived in a middle class neighborhood in a middle class family. Average living conditions began to bore a teenage Aiden. When he realized his life was a bit dull, he started going to a nearby gym. However, he was not able to decide what to do. Although, after meeting one of the wrestling instructors, Scott Delaney, he decided that wrestling was for him. He then trained under Delaney for a few years, before the gym was visited by wrestlers Shane Sewell and Anthony Carelli (known most commonly as Santino Marella). Sewell and Carelli began training a few young wrestlers for about one year, Aiden being one of those few. Before they left, he was challenged by Carelli to a match. Seeing the power of Carelli in the ring, he could not imagine how he would overcome it. He then realized that with his smaller stature, he could become a high flyer. He tried it against Anthony, and won with his own version of a Dragonrana. After Delaney saw how smoothly he flew and how high he jumped when performing it, he dubbed it the Tsunami Strike. All three of his teachers said that he was on his way to being one of the best Canadian wrestlers they had ever seen. Being so inspired by Sewell and Carelli, who were both born in Ontario, Aiden vowed that he would be the best Canadian professional wrestler of his time. Being the Best After a few years, Aiden became known around his area as "The Waverider", because of his fluidity in the ring and, of course, his finishing maneuver, the Tsunami Strike. He thought he had almost fulfilled his goal and become one of the best Canadian wrestlers around. However, his happiness was shattered when a friend informed him that a masked Canadian in Brooklyn, New York in the United States has defeated nearly all comers. So, using money saved from wrestling events and donations from fans, he flew to Brooklyn and bought himself a suite in a nice hotel. He began living calmly, going to wrestling events once in a while. However, it eventually became boring for Aiden, as he was winning every challenge. One day, a poster sparked his interest. It was adorned with a picture of the masked Canadian, under which it stated "Challenge Shock! Only two men have succeeded, can you be the third?". Under the phrase was the time, date, and arena it would be held at. Aiden signed his name. A week later, he made his way to the Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance, a small building with the a wrestling ring. At the BWA, as he walked toward the ring clad in his blue tights and black hand tape, staring intently at the man in the ring. The two had an amazing match, with neither in total control. However, Shock pulled out the victory. Aiden then decided that if he was going to be the best, he would have to learn from the best. So he began teaming with Shock from then on. Career Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance Electric Current Aiden began his real professional wrestling career in the Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance, tag teaming with Shock in a stable called Electric Current. The two demolished everyone in their path. After about three years of competing, they had a nearly flawless record as a tag team, and the BWA Tag Team Championship. They began to be called the greatest power/high flyer tag team in the world by fans. Aiden vs. Shock One day, Aiden approached Shock and told him that they would be there forever, and never make it big. Shock, however, had confidence. He knew that they would make it big one day. So Aiden made Shock a bet. The next day, him and Shock would face off. If Aiden won, Shock needed to remove his prized mask that he never took off. If Shock won, and he made it big one day, Aiden would need to be his servant. After a hard fought battle with equal fans on each side, Shock won once again when Aiden was not able to get up from a ten count. Aiden was disappointed in his loss, but stayed confident that it wouldn't matter because Shock would never make it big. A few months later, his confidence was shattered when Shock got a job offer from Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Lords of Pain Wrestling Aiden was signed to LPW on December 5, 2008 as Shock's manager. He debuted with Shock at Honor Roll, inadvertently causing his first loss against Joe Michaels. After being scolded at by Shock, he has since only helped in his matches if he could, and otherwise just cheered him on. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tsunami Strike'' (Dragonrana, with a Double Axe Handle when landing on the shoulders) **''Crashing Down'' (Avalanche Shiranui) **Front Flip Dropkick *'Tag team' **Electric Current (with Shock) *'Theme music' **''"Murmaider"'' by Dethklok **''"Up is Down"'' by Hans Zimmer Championships and accomplishments *'Brooklyn Wrestling Alliance' **BWA Tag Team Championship with Shock Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni